A Stormy Night
by NiennorNight
Summary: On a stormy night, Magnus is awaken in the middle of his slumber by an unexpected visitor. However, he doesn't mind at all sacrificing his precious beauty sleep for the sake of a certain blue-eyed boy. [ Malec Fluff ] [Disclaimer. I own none of the characters.]


"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?" Magnus' voice echoed through the silence making Alec jump.

"It's Alec…" He muttered shyly, wondering if he shouldn't have gone there after all.

"Oh…" Was all he heard before the door opened letting him in. Pushing his doubts away, he climbed the rickety stairs, quick on his feet, and reached Magnus' loft. The Warlock was leaning against the door wearing only a pair of silk yellow pajama pants and a turquoise robe over his naked chest.

"Angel, you were sleeping… I… I'm so sorry, I didn't think…" He stuttered nervously, blushing while looking at Magnus. Or better said, while trying _not_ to look at the Warlock's exposed skin. "I'm sorry, I will leave…" He made a move to turn away but Magnus grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Alexander, wait!" He exclaimed and then went on, his voice softening. "It's okay… Come in…"

Alec looked at him startled for a moment, his blue eyes wide and then nodded, slowly entering the loft. "I'm sorry…" He muttered again, looking down.

"Don't be. Hey…" Magnus said softly, bringing his other hand to the boy's chin to gently push his face up. "Alec, look at me…" The Nephilim did, biting his lip, trying to hide the sadness behind his eyes and failing.

Seeing that, Magnus felt a surge of tenderness towards the boy, wanting nothing more in that moment, than to hug him, to hold him close until he was okay again. But he didn't. He still didn't know where they stood, and if Alec would like that. Instead, he spoke again, using his most soothing voice, to make him feel at home and calm him down. "What happened darling? You're soaked and dripping."

That didn't have the result Magnus hoped for though. Instead of relaxing, Alec jolted, apologizing yet again. "I'm sorry!" He took a step back, looking down. "I'm gonna ruin your carpets"

"Alec." Magnus spoke firmly, reaching out to take his hand, making soothing circles on it. "Nobody cares about the carpet. C'mon." He said, and when he saw him relax a little, pulled him in gently, closing the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" The Nephilim asked confused, when they moved past the couch.

"As much as I want to sit down with you and hear what happened, we have to get you out of these wet clothes first before you catch a cold."

Alec blushed at that, and stuttered, "It's okay… There's no need to… I'm fine…"

"Hush." Magnus said and stopped walking, turning to face him suddenly, placing his free hand over the boy's heart. He could feel it beating rapidly in his chest as he looked at him, his pale cheeks stained red, his raven hair falling in wet tangles over his beautiful blue eyes. The Warlock smiled reassuringly at him, and squeezed his hand, feeling his own heart pick up its pace, as he stared at the gorgeous sight before him. "Alexander…" He whispered. "Don't be afraid. I won't force you to do anything."

"I'm so-"

"Shh…" The older man cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. "No more apologies sweetheart. What's gotten into you?"

Alec looked at him, his face open and vulnerable and Magnus couldn't resist anymore. He cupped his cheek and moved closer slowly, giving him the chance to back down. He didn't. He only kept looking at him, frozen, his lips parted a little, his words forgotten as Magnus leaned close to him and rested his forehead against his', giving him control of the next move. Alec looked at him for another second, and then tilted his head up and kissed him softly on the lips. Magnus kissed him back eagerly, but held back, not allowing the kiss to get too heated, despite his desire.

If his lips were any indication, the boy was freezing. When he was dry and warm there would be more time for kissing. If Alec wanted to. So he pulled back reluctantly, chuckling softly when Alec whined lowly and immediately leaned his way trying to capture his lips again. Convinced now that the Nephilim wouldn't mind, and since it was the only way to keep them both from kissing each other, he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him against his chest and resting his head on his shoulder, whispering soothingly in his ear.

"Alec… Whatever it is… It's going to be okay…"

"You're so warm…" he only whispered back, relaxing in his arms, and Magnus chuckled again.

"You're just freezing darling… C'mon…"

"I don't want to…" he whined again wrapping his arms around the Warlock's slender waist "Can't we just stay like that a little longer?"

"As much as I'd love that my dear…" He whispered in his ear, his hot breath making Alec shiver, "…we can't. I don't want you to catch a cold. Once you're warm and dry we can do **_whatever_** you want." He voiced his previous thoughts, gently untangling Alec from himself and resting his forehead against his' again. "Okay?"

Alec looked up at him, blushing at the implication and the proximity. "Okay…"

The Warlock smiled sweetly and stepped back, taking his hand. "Come on…"

He led him to the bathroom and turned to face him again. "Don't be afraid…" He soothed, and Alec nodded, complying, as Magnus took his wet jacket off, dropping it to the floor. He then caught the hem of his sweater and looked at him, waiting for permission. The Shadowhunter nodded again and raised his arms to help him.

Magnus fought very hard to resist staring at the perfectly sculpted body before him. _'Not the time for that, not the time,_ _ **not the time.**_ _'_ He told himself and looked at the Nephilim's gorgeous eyes instead. "Now the shoes." He said and made him sit down as he untied Alec's shoelaces and took his boots and socks off.

"Now…" He offered him his hand, pulling him to his feet. "We'll take the jeans off too, and leave the rest, okay?" He asked softly.

"Okay…" Alec whispered again, his face impossibly red.

"Will you…?" Magnus added, not wanting him to feel pressured and Alec nodded nervously and started undoing the belt. The Warlock turned his back on him to check the water's temperature and give him some space.

He added some scented salts to the water to help him relieve the tension and when he heard his jeans hit the floor turned to face him, avoiding to look anywhere but his eyes to not make him uncomfortable. He touched his face softly and whispered again. "It's okay… Calm down…"

Alec leaned to his touch closing his eyes and nodded, trusting him.

"Good boy… Come." He tugged his hand gently once more and Alec entered the tub, submerging himself in the warm water. "Is the temperature okay?" The Warlock asked.

"Yes… It's nice… Thank you…"

"No need to thank me darling. I couldn't let you freeze to death, could I?" he winked at him and Alec laughed, finally relaxing a little. "That's better…" Magnus grinned widely, eliciting a smile from Alec. "God, I missed your smile." He whispered.

The Nephilim shyly dropped his eyes to the water in front of him, absently poking the foam on the surface. "Really… Thank you Magnus… For everything…"

"Don't worry about it." He reached out and slowly placed his hands on his shoulders. "Is that okay?" he asked softly, and Alec nodded.

"Relax…" He said again and then started massaging him, trying to relieve the built up pressure. "You are too tense Alexander… I'm not going to attack you, calm down." He joked, and Alec chuckled nervously, opening his mouth to say something but the Warlock cut him off. "And no more apologies…" Alec closed it again saying nothing and Magnus laughed. "I **_knew_** it! Silly boy…"

Instead of an answer, the Nephilim closed his eyes leaning back to his touch and sighed happily. Magnus smiled tenderly at him even though he couldn't see. "Do you like that?"

"Yes… Please don't stop…"

"Your wish is my command." The Warlock said playfully and leaned close to him, planting a kiss on his temple. Alec smiled again, relaxing under his touch, and they stayed there in a comfortable silence, the Shadowhunter melting under his touch, while Magnus massaged his shoulders. After a while, he spoke again, softly. "Alexander… Are you asleep?"

"No…" he said, turning to look at him.

"You should get out, the water's getting cold."

"Okay…" He got on his feet and once he was out of the tub, Magnus conjured a huge fluffy blue towel and hugged him with it.

"Magnus!" Alec laughed, trying to free himself but the Warlock only hugged him tighter, laughing too.

"You have to dry yourself properly or you'll get sick!"

"Okay you win, I surrender." He smiled, slumping against his arms.

Magnus chuckled and kissed his temple again and then conjured another towel for his hair, rubbing it to dry. When he was done, he hugged him briefly once more and took a step back. "Now, wear those." He said clicking his fingers making a pair of bright coloured pajamas and underwear appear on his hands. He offered them to Alec who didn't move. "I will be waiting outside."

Alec stared at him terrified, then at the clothes, a look on his eyes saying he'd rather walk back home naked than wear **_those_** and Magnus threw his head back and laughed.

"I… There's no need… The towel is warm…" Alec stuttered clutching it around his body, trying to save himself without insulting him.

"Is there something wrong with the clothes darling?" he teased knowing the answer already.

"No! Thank you, you shouldn't have…" The boy answered flustered and blushing and Magnus laughed again and made the clothes disappear from his hands

He cupped Alec's face, his thumbs caressing his cheekbones. "My God, you are impossibly adorable."

"I'm not adorable!" He objected, blushing more.

"And also very kind…" Magnus whispered ignoring his comment, resting his forehead against the boy's, and sighing, looking into those beautiful blue eyes he already loved so much.

"I…" Alec stared at him frozen, losing himself in his eyes too, and Magnus smiled softly at him. "I'm not…" He managed to say finally.

"I am well aware you'd rather freeze to death than wear those." Magnus told him seriously and then smirked. "Not that I wouldn't **_love_** to have you walking around the house naked, but I know you **_might_** be a little uncomfortable…" he chuckled at that "and also, it's cold. So…" He pulled back a little and kissed his forehead while Alec was still staring at him enchanted, his blue eyes wide. "Why don't you wear those instead?" He waved his hand again and conjured a pair of dark blue pajamas and black boxers offering them to him.

"Thank you…" Alec muttered taking them, and Magnus smiled again heading out.

"No problem. I'll be waiting outside."

When Alec got dressed and exited the room, he saw Magnus sprawled on the couch looking thoughtful, petting Chairman Meow who was dozing off on his lap. He walked towards him and when the Warlock saw him, he smiled and patted the space beside him, gesturing for him to sit down. Alec did, and Magnus waved his hand once and two cups of hot chocolate appeared on the table. He seemed to think about it for a moment, and then conjured some cookies too. He offered the Shadowhunter the black mug, asking. "How are you feeling? Are you warm enough?"

"Yes… Thank you." He answered sipping at the hot drink. His eyes widened again. "This is amazing!"

Magnus smiled at him sweetly "It's from a little café in Paris. I can take you there someday if you want…"

Alec blushed and nodded, taking another sip. "I'd love that…"

"Now darling…" The older man said putting a hand on his knee and looking into his eyes. "Will you tell me what happened? Why were you alone in the rain so late?"

Alec looked back at him biting his lip, and then dropped his eyes. "I'm so sorry… I came here in the middle of the night and woke you up… Only to cause you trouble… But I… I didn't know where else to go…"

"Alexander… You don't have to apologise about anything…" He said softly, and gently pushed his head up to make the Nephilim face him "I'm glad you came to me. Will you tell me what happened?"

Alec looked at him, his blue eyes big and anguished and Magnus felt a surge of anger towards whoever made him look like that. "I… I had a really bad fight with my father and I left the institute…"

Magnus reached out and took the cup out of Alec's hands who looked at him confused by his gesture, and placed it on the coffee table. Then he pulled him into a tight hug whispering in his ear. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alec shook his head and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist burying his face to his neck. "It's okay…" Magnus cooed hugging him closer "It's going to be fine…" The Nephilim made a little wordless sound like a whimper and hugged him tighter, his face still hidden, his heart beating fast.

The Warlock clicked his fingers and a blanket fell on top of them. He wrapped it around Alec as he held him and they stayed like that for a long time, Magnus just petting his hair and holding him close as Alec's heartbeat relaxed and he felt him go slack into his arms. "Alexander… Want to go to bed?" He just nodded again, but didn't move.

The older man smiled mischievously, set on making him laugh again. So he kissed his temple, and whispered to his ear, his warm breath making the boy shiver despite the warmth. "Hold on tight~"

"Wha-?" Alec finally looked at him surprised but before he could react, Magnus swooped him up on his arms carrying him bridal style towards the bed. "Magnus!" He shouted, blushing furiously. "Let me down! I can walk!"

"You can? But you look **_so_** tired!" he laughed, kissing his hair and having reached the room left him gently on the bed. "See? That wasn't so bad!"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alec looked up at him still blushing and muttered. "I'm causing you too much trouble…"

The Warlock sat beside him and put a finger on his lips. "Hush."

"But…"

"What did I say?" he reprimanded softly and Alec pouted, looking at him through his eyelashes. Magnus felt his heart leap. _'How can you look so gorgeous_ _ **and**_ _adorable at the same time?'_ He smiled mischievously at him again. "Fine. If you feel bad you can make it up to me." His blue eyes widened and his breathing sped up a little as he looked at him, scared. The Warlock sighed, turning serious. "Alexander. You're insulting me. Do you really think I would ever force you to do something you didn't want to?"

The boy dropped his eyes to his hands, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. "I'm sorry…"

"You'd better be!" Magnus said, but his tone was light and Alec relaxed again and looked at him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"A kiss would be nice…" Magnus whispered leaning closer to him. Alec nodded and moved closer too, but the Warlock put a hand on his chest stopping him before their lips could touch. "Only if you **_want_** to."

The Nephilim looked into his beautiful cat-eyes and said steadily. "I **do**." And then he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling him down on the bed on top of him. Magnus kissed him back eagerly supporting his weight on his elbows and caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs as he cupped his face. Alec sighed and put his hands under Magnus' shirt running them over his spine making the Warlock shiver.

Magnus pulled a little back to breathe and Alec 'attacked' his neck with kisses. "A… lexa… nder…" He struggled to say, while he still had some self-control left. "We should stop…"

Alec froze pulling back to look at him. "I…"

"Don't get me wrong please." He said hastily, kissing his lips softly one more time, and then rolled off him, and pulled him on top, changing their positions to give Alec space and control. "I want nothing more than to keep kissing you… But if we keep on doing that, I don't know if I will be able to control myself."

"Oh…" Alec blushed. "I'm sorry…"

"Please don't be…" he said softly, pushing a lock of raven hair away from his blue eyes.

Alec carefully leaned closer to him once more to kiss him softly, briefly. "Thank you…" He kissed him again. "For everything…"

Magnus smiled, touching his face. "It's my pleasure Alexander…" Alec smiled too and rolled off him, turning on the bed to face him. Magnus opened his arms and Alec snuggled close to him.

"You really _are_ warm…" he muttered making him chuckle.

Magnus clicked his fingers and a blanket covered them. "I'm so glad you came here today…" He whispered kissing his hair and hugging him tighter.

"Me too…" Alec sighed smiling, content in his arms, before slipping away into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

… _ **  
Did you like it?**_ **^_^ {More oneshots coming soon!}**


End file.
